The Red trooper: A Star wars story
by Nightfly123
Summary: A young Spix Macaw boy is determined to launch an one-man war on the empire, even if he has to become an vigilante to do it, but, he quickly realises that he can't do it on his own and that he needs important allies on his side if he is to fight against the empire and win.
1. Preparing for a one-man war

**Hello everyone. Here is my first Star wars-inspired Rio story. The credit goes to Alexriolover95 for being the first to do something like this. Also, this story, like his story, will be in the first person. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

I was only a young kid when I saw my parents being shot down by Stormtroopers and it was that moment when I've learned that the empire is not merciful, it preys on the innocent and killing people just to keep it's iron grip on them, something that I found disgusting.

It wasn't just my parents that were shot down, I had found out from a friend of my parents that a young Scarlet girl called Lisa, also, witnessed her parents murder which gave me the chance to relate to someone that had been in an similar position to me, something that stayed with me to this very day.

My parent's murder wasn't the only thing that made my decision, it was also the loss of my wife and she had died when she had been captured by the empire which resulted in me being a single father of our two children, our son and our daughter, the only thing that kept a link to my wife.

Usually in situations like this, you go down the path of vengeance and risk losing yourself, but, that didn't happen to me, I knew that I need to combat a system that uses fear on the people and I also knew that I need to find a way to use that fear on the empire as well as finding a way to defeat them.

Today, though, I am studying the criminal mind and I have taken important training in both combat, theatricality and deception with both of these things helping me gain an advantage over my would-be enemies as I became more determined to start a one-guy war on the empire.

Once my training was finished, I started to make myself a suit that was blaster-proof as well as allowing flexible movement, including running, all the while making gadgets that involved a grapple, smoke pellets, stun gun, remote hacking device, voice synthesizer, explosive gel and I even have my own speeder bike.

My suit is an old clone trooper suit, though, I dyed it bright red, including the helmet, along with adding an communications device on the right-side of the helmet as well as making shock-gloves that will have an non-lethal electrical charge that can be used to stun my enemies amongst other things.

I was still busy in making sure that my suit and gadgets are working properly when I saw my friend, Tim, making his way towards me as he had finished making his suit for his part in the one-guy war on the empire, I really appreciated his help as I knew that I can't just do this thing on my own.

"I see that you are getting creative" said Tim, in a sarcastic manner. "You think that this will help, in your fight against the empire?".

"Hope so, or otherwise, it's back to square one" I said as I looked at my friend. "Besides, theatricality and deception are powerful agents to the uninitiated".

"But you are initiated, my friend, that's the difference" said Tim as he smiled. "Though, I thought that you should know, that Lisa has gone off to join the rebellion".

"I wish her luck, though, she deserves the chance to do something" I said as I took a break. "I guess that we can relate to losing our respective parents".

"Yep, though, I think that she needs all the help, she can get" said Tim as he took a seat. "So, when are you going to do your debut mission?".

"Probably, when the rebellion is keeping the enemy busy in space" I said as I smiled. "That way, I can defeat the Stormtroopers on the ground".

Tim nodded in agreement as he helped me with the finishing touches to the important equipment that I will be using in my fight against the empire and I went to check on my two children to see if they are alright after we had finished making sure that everything about the suit, and gadgets were in order.

I watched with a smile on my face as my two children were playing with each other before they saw me and they, happily hugged me which I gladly returned as we released each other a few moments later before we began to play with each other with smiles on our respective faces.

When it was time for bed, I made sure that my two children are sleeping peacefully in their bed before I made my way to my own bedroom, though, I began to do some sit-ups and push-ups before I got myself changed for bed as I laid down on my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Right, the empire better be ready for a fight, also, this story is going alongside the events of Alexriolover95's Scarlet Rebel story and my story is obviously starting at the part where Lisa had just gone off to join the rebellion. Nonetheless, please read and review. :)**


	2. Debut mission

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

A few days passed and I was ready for my debut mission when my friend, Tim, gave me the heads up about the ongoing battle between the empire and the rebels with this being my advantage as it would allow me to defeat the Stormtroopers as they will have no backup.

I got into my red clone trooper suit and I put on a belt that held my gadgets before I put on the mask as I made my way out of the hide-out towards my speeder bike which I mounted as I turned on the engine before driving off towards my first target of my debut mission.

My target is a watchtower that stood overlooking the entire village and I could see that I am greatly outnumbered with there being ten guards, though, I managed to devised a plan to use my enemies numbers against them with my plan quickly being put into action.

I used my grapple to get myself to the top of the watchtower before silently taking down one of the guards that was stationed on the watchtower as I quickly got back into my hiding place, though, I managed to take down another guard before hiding again while the other guards realised that they were under-attack.

"Oh no, our guy is out cold, sir, I repeat, he's out cold" said one of the guards, clearly panicking. "What do we do?, who is attacking us?".

"Don't worry, we can handle, whoever is attacking us" said another guard as he got his gun ready. "Just say sharp, we don't wanna be picked off".

Unfortunely for them, I was still silently taking them down and it wasn't long before ten went down to five with that point being an opportunity to take them all on, which I did as I landed in the middle of them before I began to attack them with one guard being knocked out with a knee to the face.

The second guard was knocked out by a leg-sweep and a punch in the face while the third was quickly defeated after being swept off his feet by my grapple as he ended up hanging upside down on a ledge as I took the fourth guard down by blocking one of his punches and kicking him in the jaw.

The fifth and final guard was quickly defeated by a side-kick to his ribcage as well as three punches to the face before I made my way over to the computer, that activated the watchtower's security cameras, which I destroyed thanks to my explosive gel before I made my escape all the while tying up the defeated guards.

After making sure that the watchtower's security camera's are deactivated, I got back to my speeder bike where I sat as I listened to different conversations between Stormtroopers in an attempt to find out where I should combat more injustice, though, it was clear that today's work was enough as I made my way back to the hideout.

I got back to my hideout where Tim was waiting for me and he was holding what appears be a memory stick that could contain important information about the empire as well as about what they're planning, though, I had to be careful about how sensitive information can be if used in the wrong way.

"Hey, Nightfly, you should come and see this" said Tim as I made my way towards him. "I managed to access the empire's archives".

"Well, let's see what the information got to tell us" I said as I took off my mask. "So, what have we got, anyway, Tim?".

"You're gonna love this, trust me, you really will" said Tim as he put the memory stick into the computer. "What you're about to see, is going to blow your mind".

Once the computer and memory stick were up, Tim got straight to work before he showed me what appears to be a map of the entire village with ten watchtowers overlooking that one village, clearly in an attempt to intimidate the villagers into submission, the map information made me smile as I now know how many watchtowers, I have to take out.

I requested Tim to make a copy, which he did and a HUGE one at that, so we can put the copy on a wall and use it for crossing out each watchtower that was taken out by either me or Tim as we took turns in going out to take down each watchtower, though, we quickly had another problem.

The local law enforcement was out to get us as we were going above the law, but, we managed to make our escape each time that they tried to capture us, though, we knew that we need to be more careful as well as expect to run into law enforcement whenever we are out fighting against the Stormtroopers.

* * *

 **Hello there, nice to see you at the end of this chapter, also, I just want to tell you that this story is canon to Alexriolover95's Scarlet Rebel story, I have spoken to him about it and he is fine with it. I'll see you in the next chapter, but, for now, please read and review. :)**


	3. Discussion

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 3. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After I had began my one-guy war on the empire, I was sitting at the computer reading through important documents that the empire kept in their archives with those documents giving me an insight into what the empire hopes to achieve in their tyrannical rule over the galaxy.

The documents had very important information, something that me and Tim used to our advantage as we copied the documents onto our computer in case of the event that these documents were to be wiped out, though, we had a good idea that could happen at anytime, so it's best to be cautious.

Taking a break from reading documents, I went to get a drink as I needed to think over what I needed to do to bring down the empire and I was thirsty as well as hungry with the latter resulted in me making some food that I ate in an attempt to appease my stomach which was growling in hunger.

I had just finished my food when Tim came and he was holding a folder, much to my curiosity, as he sat down in front of him before opening the folder while I watched as he showed me some important documents that he had found after he had looked into the empire's archives.

"It appears that the empire are planning something, big" said Tim as he pointed at one document. "This document tells us, they are planning to build a superweapon".

"A superweapon?, one that can destroy the rebellion?" I asked which was confirmed by Tim's nod. "Well, the term 'superweapon', probably means something big".

"Yeah, but, I don't think that the rebellion knows about it" said Tim as he looked at me. "Not yet, anyway, but, they will know, soon enough".

"But the first superweapon was destroyed, it's very strange" I said as I became confused. "Why would they, want to build another superweapon that can be easily destroyed?".

"My personal opinion, they're hoping to still have the advantage" said Tim before he moved on. "Also, I have found out that Lisa is now with the rebellion".

"That means that she's safe, but, she is only sixteen" I said as I knew that Lisa is not old enough for combat. "From what we know, she has to wait two years, for the chance to combat the empire".

"Definitely, but, there is also this boy called Tiago" said Tim as he brought out a profile folder. "I searched the Rebellion archives and it says here, that he was found by rebel soldiers after his parents were killed and he hopes to join in on the combat against the empire, though, he will have to wait two years for that opportunity".

"Yep, that is the rule in the rebellion, that's for sure" I said as I got an idea. "Can you sent a message, to the rebellion?".

"Well, I need to find a communication system, to connect to" said Tim as he began to think. "But, an X-wing, communication system would be good".

"Speaking of an X-wing, there is one X-wing that is nearby" I said as I began to smile. "We should go and see it".

Tim agreed as he was happy at the fact that there is a way to make contact with the rebellion and the two of us made our way to the X-wing that had clearly been damaged from being brought down during a battle quite recently, though, we managed to salvage the communication system.

The process of connecting the communication system to the computer was tricky as it took quite a number of hours to get it uploaded before we found ourselves having made contact with the rebels, though, we didn't dare start speaking to the rebels as we began finding out people that we can communicate.

One of them is a guy called Blu, a name that sounded familiar to me as I recognized the same guy who was one of the first to comfort me in the mere moments after I had witnessed my parents murder and even to this day, I never forgotten his kindness as I knew that he is a good person at heart.

The other rebellion contact is Roberto, captain Roberto if you used his official rank, who also is a very experience pilot in the Rebellion and he could be very useful help, though, I wasn't going to risk talking to him as he, like Blu, is a very busy person and he had a big job to do.

Over the next few months, me and Tim continued our fight against the empire as we liberated the entire village which gave us an opportunity to take things to the next level as we planned to go to space with the spaceship being build to help us in that capacity, the completion taking another few months.


	4. Going to Hoth

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 4. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Two years passed and the empire has lost total control of the situation of my village which resulted in them leaving for good much to my people's happiness, though, they had to try to keep quiet about the spaceship that they had built for me and Tim, which was tricky, but, they managed to keep it quiet.

The spaceship or should I say, spaceships, that they have created are called Interceptors, also named Starfighters, both having different colours on them with mine being red, of course, while Tim's is yellow like his suit, something that he clearly liked and the both of us were impressed with the completed interceptors.

After the unveiling, me and Tim are back at the hideout with our newly acquired interceptors while discussing on if I should go to Hoth to help out the rebellion, though Tim was very uncertain about the very idea, with the decision being that I should go to Hoth to help out the rebels as well as take part in their battles.

"You should know, that the rebels will have no idea, who you are" said Tim as he warned me. "So, try to keep a low profile".

"I will and I know, just the thing that will help me out with that" I said as I got an idea. "But, I will have to keep an eye out for the empire".

Tim nodded in agreement, though, he was confused about what I meant by having got "just the thing" which resulted in me telling him and he finally realised what I was talking about as I made my way to a nearby room where I found an rebellion uniform that I had found last year.

Once I had put on the uniform and got into the X-Wing, which Tim managed to repair, before flying off into space as I made my way to Hoth in the hopes of helping out the rebels with anything that they needed to do, though, I quickly got a warning from Tim about the empire making their move towards Hoth.

Knowing that there is no time to lose, I pressed the hyperspace button as my X-wing entered hyperspace, the journey lasting a few hours, before we exited hyperspace as I saw planet Hoth and I flew my X-wing straight towards it before entering the planet's atmosphere as well as trying to find the rebel base.

It was tricky, but, I managed to follow other X-wings to the rebel base where I managed to land my X-wing as well as helping my droid get out of it's slot before trying to find a spare room where I can stay for the time being as well as tell Tim about successfully finding the rebel base.

If you're asking how I came across the droid that is with me, well, here's the thing, when the pilot, the one who flew the downed X-wing, died, I decided to look after the droid knowing that it had just lost it's partner and I have taken care of it ever since, I even gave the droid a name: Bia.

"Tim, I am at the rebel base, though, it's quite chilling" I said as I communicated with Tim via communication device, I had put in the helmet. "It's no wonder, why it's a snow planet".

"Of course, what do you expect, it ain't called Hoth for nothing" said Tim as he chuckled. "Besides, you still need to get yourself a squadron".

"Which is the next problem, they will find out that I'm here" I said as I was in trouble of being found. "Then, they will question me, doesn't sound like I will get a squadron".

"Just be honest with them, the empire is known for lying" said Tim as he boosted my confidence. "Rebels are known for being honest, they love honest people".

I nodded in agreement to what he was saying, before ending the communication as I left my room only to find myself being confronted by a crowd of Rebel superiors and I was taken in for questioning where I answered their questions, honestly, like Tim had advised me to do, the superiors liked my honesty, though, they remained suspicious.

The questions that they asked me included: Who are you, why are you here, how did you managed to not only repair, but, fly an X-wing that had been brought down in an past battle, do you work for the empire as an undercover spy, those questions I answered honestly and truthfully, though, the rebel superiors remained unconvinced.

They were only convinced when my droid showed it's loyalty to me and they decided that I need to be put through training, like the other rebel pilots were, which I accepted knowing that it was fair that I get the same sort of training as did the rest of the pilots in the base, in order to prepare myself for future battles.

I was put through the training by commander Blu, who put me into Blue squadron once I had finished my training, he also gave me a wing-woman called Jaina, who I became fast friends with as we both got along very well while I was also introduced to other members of the squadron, including Tiago and Lisa.


	5. Escorting the transports

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 5. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Once I was inducted into Blue squadron by commander Blu, I went to my room where I began to talk to Tim, via the communication device that was in the helmet, who told me to follow commander Blu's orders like the rest of the squadron would do as they will follow their superior's orders.

Knowing that Tim was right about that one, I agreed to what he was saying and we ended the communication as I, like the rest of Blue squadron, needed to wait for the order to get into our X-wings and I was sitting on my bed having a think when there was a knock on the door.

I got off my bed and I walked over to the door, which I opened, only to see Tiago, who wondered if he was allowed in, to which I granted as the two of us began to talk about all sorts of stuff, including the chance to take on the empire, as we began to bond with each other.

"You know, I wonder why does Lisa hate me, so much" said Tiago as he became depressed. "Sure, I made a mistake in almost killing her in training, but, apart from that, it doesn't make sense".

"In my personal opinion, I say that she's been through a rough time" I said as I gave my reasoning. "She might have witnessed, something very traumatic and it's haunting her ever since".

"You think, that Lisa is being haunted by a traumatic memory?" asked Tiago, which was confirmed by my nod. "But, why hasn't she spoken about it to anyone?".

"It's most likely, that she doesn't feel that the time is right to talk about it" I said as I gave my view on Lisa's troubles. "When the time is right, she will tell you".

Tiago nodded in agreement before we both heard that Commander Blu wanted us and the rest of the squadron to gather around him as well as captain Roberto, which we did along with the rest of the squadron as the two began explaining the situation to us, though, he had to stop mid-sentence to let princess Leia speak.

Princess Leia explained the situation to us and what we have to do, which involved escorting transports, before letting commander Blu urge us all to get to our X-wings, which we did, as he began letting each of us escort a transport to safety with me and Jaina being one of the first to escort a transport to safety.

So, basically, the base was under-attack by the empire and it was becoming clear that we were going to have to evacuate as much as our transports as we can or else we are going to be annihilated by the empire, which is not good for the whole galaxy as I managed to breathe a sigh of relief at having escaped the empire.

"Phew, that was close, too close in fact" I said before turning on my comms. "Hey, Jaina, how you're holding up?".

"I'm doing, just fine, Nightfly" said Jaina as I could tell that she was smiling. "We just have to get our transport, to the rendezvous point".

"Got it, let's hope the others meet us there" I said as I hoped that the others got out. "But for now, it's time to escort our transport to the rendezvous point".

Jaina agreed as she went to ask our transport if they have got their hyperspace coordinates set, which they replied back that they have and we all pressed the hyperspace button as we entered hyperspace, the journey again lasting a few hours, which allowed me some time to have a nap with Bia taking over the controls.

Once I was done with my nap, I decided to contact Tim and bring him up to speed onto everything that has happened so far, his reaction clearly being happy that I was one of the fighters that had got out alive with my transport intact and he was glad that the rebellion is going to survive, so was I.

"Tim, we are going to the rendezvous point, now" I said as I told Tim where I was going. "I don't know, where it's going to be, but, I'll tell you when I get there".

"Ok, just be careful, Nightfly, while you're at it" said Tim as he got one more thing to tell me. "Also, I'll be off fighting against more Stormtroopers, so that means you won't hear much from me".

"Understood, Tim, keep giving people hope" I said before I ended the communication. "Which is exactly what, the rebellion is all about".

Eventually me, Jaina and our transport, exited hyperspace with Bia handing me back the controls as I helped escort the transport into the hangar bay of one of the rebel ships where I landed my X-wing, Jaina doing the same with her X-wing, before the two of us got out of our respective X-wings.

Bia was helped out of her slot as she began following me and Jaina to a room where we were greeted by some members of our squadron that were already there as we began the painful wait to see if anymore of our squadron, including commander Blu and Captain Roberto, have survived.

Luckily we found out that the rest of our squadron, including commander Blu and captain Roberto, also survived much to our happiness as we greeted both Lisa and Tiago when they entered the room before we awaited for our commanders, knowing that they will be to sure that we haven't celebrated yet.


	6. First victory

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 6. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

After commander Blu and Captain Roberto revealed that they survived, they made sure to tell us of the fact that it was too early to celebrate and they began telling us about what to do next, though, Blu briefly asked if anyone is still interested in fighting, then, step forward, which we all did.

A smile came onto commander Blu's face as he began telling us about what to do next with his and captain Roberto's plan involving us joining forces with the Gold squadron's Y-wings, once we dealt with the TIE fighter squadron, while Gold Squadron would destroy the imperial transports, before and getting out of there before imperial reinforcements would arrive.

Once commander Blu had finished his speech, I got into my X-wing with Bia getting into her slot as the rest of Blue squadron got into their X-wings before we all followed our Squadron leaders into hyperspace, during which I decided to contact Jaina while I still had the time.

"Hey, Jaina, how you're doing?" I asked as I spoke to her via the comms in my X-wing. "Sounds like, we are going to take the fight to the empire now".

"I'm alright, Nightfly, thanks for asking" said Jaina as she chuckled while making me chuckle, too. "Yeah, the empire will know not to mess with the rebellion or us".

"They are going to learn, the hard way" I said before getting onto a more serious subject. "Also, back on Hoth, I had a talk with Tiago and he was depressed about Lisa".

"Sounds like, they have been arguing" said Jaina as she sighs in worry, which I understood. "I just hope that the two get along, as they will need each other".

"I agree with that, Jaina, definitely" I said as I agreed to what she was saying about Tiago and Lisa. "Also, I'm sure that they will get along when the time is right".

Jaina agreed with what I was saying as we both ended our communication and I sat back in my X-wing while thinking about the arguing that Tiago and Lisa are going through as well as how they are ever going to get along with each other, though, I had to hold that thought when I found myself exiting hyperspace.

After exiting hyperspace, everything was quiet for a few seconds before we found ourselves looking at three Star Destroyers with four TIE fighters under the belly of each Star Destroyer that had also emerged from hyperspace which led to the battle as the enemy spotted us, which is the moment that they launched the TIE fighters.

Commander Blu ordered us to fight in pairs with me and Jaina having to watch each other's backs, which we did, as we took on each TIE fighter and I managed to prevent one TIE fighter from killing Jaina while the latter managed to prevent another TIE fighter from killing me, to which I am very grateful.

I took out another TIE fighter as I went around watching Jaina's back where I managed to find another TIE fighter trying to attack her from behind, but, luckily I took that TIE fighter out, too, while Jaina managed to get another TIE that had been chasing me the whole time before imperial reinforcements had arrived.

For a brief moment, there was talk of retreating, before it was eventually decided that we should stand and fight the empire to show them that we are not afraid to face them, even if they have superior firepower, as we began going after the interceptors, though, they sent out their TIE fighters to try and stop us.

I was busy taking shots at an interceptor when I heard that Lisa and Tiago are under-attack by an TIE fighter before Blue Ten managed to save them, though, we also found out that Blue Three has lost his wing-woman and was under-attack from an interceptor with me being one of those trying to save him.

But it wasn't meant to be as we quickly found out that Blue Three has been taken out, much to the entire squadron's sadness, as we continued to fight the interceptors before commander Blu had decided to offer a truce with the enemy to end the fight while they still can, the empire taking up the offer, albeit, reluctantly.

We entered hyperspace as we escaped while the empire did their sweep of the area in their attempts to find survivors of the wreckage and I took this time to reflect on the battle with my thoughts being one of victory, having virtually beaten the empire in this battle, as well as sadness, the losses of two Gold Squadron fighters and three of our Squad-mates coming to mind when Tiago spoke to me, privately, through the comms.

"Hey, Nightfly, can I ask you something?" asked Tiago as he sounded nervous. "Can you get Lisa to speak to me, because I think that she still reacts hostile to me".

"Don't worry, Tiago, I will see what I can do" I promised as I intended on keeping it. "When do you want me to get her, to speak to you?".

"Probably, we have some stuff to eat" said Tiago as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be sitting myself, you and her will know where to find me".

I understood what he was saying to me before we ended our conversation, while I took this time to have a nap in order to regain my strength for future battles against the empire, knowing that we are going to need all of our strength if we are to defeat the empire and free the galaxy.


	7. Celebration and mourning

**Hello everyone. Here is chapter 7. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Once me and the entire Blue squadron came out of hyperspace, we flew over to one of the ships of the fleet where we landed in the hangar bay of the ship and we got out of our X-wings, so we can celebrate our victory, but, to mourn our losses as well.

I was out of my X-wing when I saw Tiago coming over to me and we both hugged in celebration as well as in mourning, knowing that we and the rest of the squadron have won a victory, but, at a price of two Gold squadron fighters as well as three Blue Squadron fighters.

After releasing the hug that we were having, I hugged both Lisa and Jaina as well as the rest of Blue Squadron before we began to make our way to another part of the ship where we all celebrated our victory in our first battle against the empire.

During the celebration that was happening, I managed to get a chance to talk to Lisa, in person, as we haven't had time to have a proper conversation because of the fight against the empire's TIE fighters, interceptors and Star Destroyers, but, now, I found Lisa talking to other members of the squadron.

"Hello Lisa, how are you doing, today?" I asked as I walked up beside Lisa. "We have managed to gain a victory, small, but a victory nonetheless".

"Hi Nightfly, good to see you" said Lisa as she smiled at me. "I am doing fine and yes, we have gained a victory, but, at the price of some members of our squadron".

"Yeah, but, we can win for them" I said as I smiled back. "Their sacrifice won't be in vain, because they have helped to inspire hope for the future of the innocent".

"That's something, I can agree on" said Lisa as she took a bit of some food. "Besides, we still have a long way to go before the empire is truly defeated".

"Yep, a Long way to go, that's for sure" I said before I remembered my promise to Tiago. "Also, Lisa, Tiago is wondering if you want to speak to him?".

"Ok, why?, couldn't he tell me, himself?" asked Lisa as she genuinely became confused. "Though, I will say that I grateful for him having my back".

"Well, it's because you're a bit hostile to him" I said as I explained the reason. "But, this is your chance for the two of you to start over and get along, just please try and talk to him, but, if you still don't want to talk to him, I'll understand".

Lisa nodded her head in understanding as she gave me a smile again and I smiled back while knowing that it could be a sign that Lisa will try to talk to Tiago, even if she, personally doesn't want to, knowing that if she talks to him, then, they will have a better chance of understanding each other.

I watched as Lisa made her way over to Tiago and she began to talk with him, much to my personal happiness, knowing that the two have now got a chance to get along better with each other as I hoped that they will create a bond that will get stronger during the times that they spend together.

Unfortunely, the moment had to be ruined as we had to stand up because commander Blu was making his way towards us, though, we were allowed to relax after he said he was proud of us before we all did a toast as we raised our glasses, mine filled with water, before taking a sip.

After the toast and taking a sip, we all went into another room where we watched as the caskets of Blue Three and nine were sent out into space while we saluted our fallen comrades, knowing that they have done their part in trying to create a better future for every innocent person in the galaxy.

The following months passed and I was one of those that was promoted to raid fights, something that I clearly enjoyed as well as sitting next to Lisa, Tiago and Jaina whenever we are either relaxing or eating food with the four of us becoming the best of friends as we talked a lot together.

I, also, saw signs of Lisa and Tiago growing more closely to each other with them becoming friends, though, I had a gut-feeling that they could become more than friends in the future, something that made me smile as I knew that would that the two would have a bond that is, virtually, unbreakable.

The four of us went on countless missions together and we, even, became very competitive about who got the most kills with Tiago, clearly, in the lead on that one as we continued to bond during our time fighting against the empire, the one enemy that we all have in common.


End file.
